


I'll Write Down All My Thoughts Of You

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [16]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ruby is only mentioned, Small Character Study, she doesn't actually show up, this is really short lol doesn't need any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 16 - His notebook is filled with the one thing he still has left: Hope.
Relationships: Aasim & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 3





	I'll Write Down All My Thoughts Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Notebook
> 
> Yeah, I had no idea what to write for this. Absolutely no brain for it. It's so short I'm sorry but I just... could not do anything with this prompt unfortunately. ;^;
> 
> I'm proud of myself for at least writing _something_ though.
> 
> Also shoutout to Frillshark for commenting on all my fics with such lovely comments! You're the best OTL.

His notebook is Aasim's most prized possession.

It's full of his memories, his fears, his secrets, his hopes and dreams... every thought that he has ever had that he can't bring himself to say to another person is in this notebook. Everything.

He's not ashamed of it. He values privacy, so he doesn't show anyone what he's written down, but he's not ashamed of anything that's in it.

There is a very specific section of his notebook that he can't ever let anyone know exists, however. He keeps it locked up tight, and he never, _ever_ lets it out of his sight.

It's filled with thoughts of Ruby. What he thinks of her, what he hopes she thinks of _him_ in return. His feelings for her are bled all over the pages, and if anyone ever saw it he wouldn't be able to show his face for weeks.

But maybe he'll show Ruby herself one day.

He just needs the courage to do so, and to tell her how he really feels.

He doesn't have that amount of courage yet, but he knows he will one day.

It's written down in his notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long title for such a short fic lmao. Oh well.
> 
> One of my fics in the future is going to be exactly 100 words, just to do the actual drabble challenge requirement at least once lol so this isn't gonna be my shortest fic for this series.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
